The Captain's Daughter
by TheYear1980
Summary: How do you get rid of a baby you don't want? Drop them off in the middle of New York City! How do you start a family when your first love is way too old for you and she moved on without you? Find a baby in the middle of New York City. Fem!Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer! I hereby swear upon my magic and my life, that I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Marvel. They are owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Stan Lee, and Disney respectively. So have I sworn so mote it be. Now onto the story!

NOTE: This story is going to be pretty AU, it is a crossover and the timelines will diverge from Harry Potter canon greatly but, the MCU timeline is going to be pretty consistent for the most part aside from Steve arriving a lot earlier than in the films.

-ooOoo-

"_Good luck Harley Potter."_

Harley Jade Potter was only fifteen months old when her parents died on Halloween of 2001. Of course, she was completely unaware of this fact until she turned eleven. She was also unaware of the fact she was given the ridiculous moniker that was The-Girl-Who-Lived. She was left on the doorstep of her aunt's house, who happened to be her mother's sister. When Petunia Dursley opened the front door the morning of November 2nd, she let out a shrill shriek that woke the infant unceremoniously. Petunia was able to calm it down enough so that her cries could not be heard by the neighbors and draw unwanted attention to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Hearing her scream of distress, Petunia Dursley's husband, a beefy man with a mustache like a walrus rushed to the entry hall of his home.

"Tuney! What is it darling? What's wrong?" Vernon's worry for his wife's well-being increased when he saw how pale she was. "Tuney?" She was gaping, wide-eyed, and pointing at something on their front step. It was then he realized that it was a bundle of blankets and in that bundle was a baby girl. Although the baby was just part of the problem. It was the _letter _that seemed to be causing more of her distress. Petunia Dursley had seen that handwriting before. She had hoped to never see it again. It was very loopy and a tad extravagant, and it was addressed to her and her husband.

At the moment Vernon Dursley was the rational thinker, quick as he could he picked up the small basket in which the baby lay and, brought it inside his home for the first and last time.

-ooOoo-

The letter lay in the center of the dining table, and Vernon and Petunia Dursley were staring at it with disgust and contempt. How _dare _those freaks just _leave _a baby they never asked for on their doorstep? Petunia was upset about her sister's death and she hid her grief well, but this was her family too. The letter explained about the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, how he was after her sister, brother-in-law, and niece. How he found the house they were staying in and he murdered them both where they stood. How when he tried to murder Harley the curse rebounded and defeated him. And now as her only living family that she was to go to them. Petunia was able to calm Dudley down enough to leave him in his crib with a stuffed toy. At the moment she was holding her niece in her lap for the first time. She kept her at a distance however but tightened her grip so she wouldn't fall off her lap.

"They can't possibly just leave her here!" Vernon stated angrily.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Get rid of her?" Petunia snapped back.

Vernon looked up at her. An idea was growing in his head. A first for the fat walrus. Petunia noticed the odd look on her husband's face and his sudden silence.

"Vernon?" Petunia questioned her husband quietly.

He said nothing for a moment and then finally looking at his wife he said in an almost whisper, "What if we can get rid of her? Not permanently but, far away from us before anyone here even knows she exists?" Despite the situation, Petunia felt herself leaning forward intently. "Whatever do you mean? Vernon… what are you planning?"

He hesitated a moment before speaking. His plan sounded crazy in theory but, with the right manipulations and the right timing it could turn out perfect for the Dursley's. "Petunia, I know that this may sound mad darling but," he took a calming breath, "I have a business trip coming up. One that I can take my family on," Petunia couldn't tell where her husband was going with this plan, but she gestured for him to continue speaking. "What if… we took _a _baby with us and left the other baby here?" He paused then watching his wife's face for a sign of reaction. He could almost see the gears turning in his wife's brain as she put two and two together. Her face looked shocked and unsure at the idea he was presenting. They stayed silent for what felt like forever but it was only a few minutes before the couple came to a silent decision. Petunia glanced at her niece sitting quietly in her lap. They knew how to get rid of the abomination that was Petunia's freakish sister's baby.

-ooOoo-

It was the Monday after the Dursley's found their niece on their front step when 's plan came to fruition. On his way home from work he carried two plane tickets. Petunia had already dropped Dudley off with Vernon's sister Marge. She had packed a diaper bag with the necessities for a baby. She had gone out the previous day to buy cheap little onesies that while meant for a boy would be able to disguise her niece. Her hair was a little on the long side and that hideous scar was annoyingly distinctive. Petunia calmed herself and came up with a simple solution. She found a little red beanie to cover up both problems. On the sixth of November, the Dursley's were air bound for New York City. Getting through security was pretty much a breeze. Vernon suggested putting a medical mask over the baby so she would be harder to describe, but they used the pretense of fearing for the baby's health. Really it was just another tactic to keep the baby's face hidden.

Petunia could feel her nerves kicking in when the passports were being looked over. However, she was practiced in hiding her emotions. She was worried about her husband though, she knew that his emotions were worn on his face quite literally. She'd seen his face change colors like a traffic light and hoped beyond hope that he could just keep it together. She was very surprised that he could. They made it through though, and when they were far enough from the TSA agent Petunia Dursley was able to breathe again.

She just hoped she'd be able to hold it together for what she had to do later that night.

-ooOoo-

Petunia Dursley loved her husband dearly. After all, she had _married _him, and she had his _child_. However, Petunia Dursley knew that her husband wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen, which is exactly why she was the one doing this highly illegal task. It was late in the evening, possibly nearing midnight, but Petunia Dursley was out and about in Manhattan carrying a duffle bag that contained her sleeping niece, looking for a place to drop it off. She was on a semi-dark street and it was quiet. She had just passed a small, rundown building named Fogwell's Gym when she heard a door open behind her. Panic swelled inside of her as she looked for a possible escape, she couldn't be caught. She looked left to right and saw an alley next to the gym. She ran into it and tripped, dropping the duffle. She heard footsteps approaching and quickly got to her feet. She ran a little further down the alley before hiding behind a dumpster. She heard a man's voice call down the alley, but she refused to make a sound. She heard footsteps approaching but then her niece in the duffle bag began to cry. She waited with bated breath as the footsteps retreated to where she dropped the bag. She heard the man gasp and her niece crying louder, but then it started to grow softer. She took a chance and peeked out from her hiding spot. She saw a fairly young man, with his back turned to her, holding her niece. She didn't know if it was five minutes or an hour but she saw the man, still holding her niece stand up slowly pick up the duffle bag and she watched her niece be carried away from her life.

-ooOoo-

Steve Rogers was walking out of the gym after a restless night. He went through three punching bags this week. Ever since he woke up from the ice most of his nights were blank. There were no dreams or nightmares, just a dark, empty space. Frankly, he preferred it that way. As he walked out of the gym he heard a noise in the alley, and it sounded like a person so he went to check it out. He noticed a duffle bag by the entrance of the alley but chose to ignore it in favor of going a little further down until he heard crying.

He turned back, startled by the sudden crying and realized it was coming from the bag. He backtracked and was thoroughly surprised to find what was inside. A baby girl (though he couldn't tell yet) was crying inside the bag, she had untidy black hair that stuck out in every direction. Her eyes had opened up enough for him to tell through the dim light of the alley that they definitely weren't brown. Most intriguing however was the lightning-shaped scar on her forehead. Gently he picked her up and he carefully started to rock her. She calmed down but was still sniffling.

He didn't know what made him do it, hell he didn't even know why, or how long he stayed in that spot just holding this child who was all alone in the world, just like him. It was at that moment he made up his mind. He stooped down to pick up the bag he found her in and adjusting the baby girl in his arms he set off with her to his apartment.

"Don't worry kid. You're not alone."


	2. Chapter One: Parenthood

Disclaimer! I hereby swear upon my magic and my life, that I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Marvel. They are owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Stan Lee, and Disney respectively. So have I sworn so mote it be. Now onto the story!

NOTE: I just wanted to say, big thank you to all of you who've read the prologue so far! Wow! I am genuinely amazed and appreciative for your reviews and favs and follows, I smile every time I get a new one! I know that things are really crazy right now with the coronavirus and I just wanted to say that I hope you are all doing okay in this time of uneasiness and stress. Finally, my biggest thank you goes to A True Hufflepuff 13 who has beta-read this chapter and the prologue. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are the best!

-ooOoo-

Chapter One: Parenthood

_~Later That Night~_

He watched her that first night. He brought her home to his apartment in Queens and somehow it was like he was on autopilot. He knew he should've taken her to a hospital first, but he just couldn't bear to let her go. She was so small in a big world where people were so cruel. She, like him, was alone. He was angry. How could anyone be so heartless? At least he was able to care for himself. He watched her sleep peacefully. Her chest rose and fell gently. He was going to take care of her, he decided.

Steve folded the side of his comforter to make a barrier, added pillows to the side so the baby couldn't roll over, then carefully laid her in the middle of his bed. He sat down next to her and continued to watch over her for almost an hour. In the meantime, he studied the duffle bag more closely. Inside there was a soft, pink blanket with a large stag, doe, and fawn on it. In cursive letters, it said, "You Are Deerly Loved". He chuckled at the sweet pun. It also caused him to frown. If someone was trying to get rid of her, why bother leaving something that was clearly meant to show love? He continued to inspect the bag closely and found a folded sheet of paper in one of the side pockets. Frowning, he unfolded it and in neat handwriting was a message.

_Harley Jade Potter, DOB: 07/31/2000_

_To whoever finds this child, I hope you take care of her. When the time is right, let her know that her parents are no longer with us, that they were murdered. Tell her that she was loved by them. Take care of her because God knows I couldn't do it._

Steve stared in shock. So her parents were dead, he thought sadly, and the person or people that she was originally left with couldn't take care of her. _Or wouldn't, _he thought bitterly. This note just hammered down his original thought of taking care of her. Setting aside the note and bag, he took the blanket and gently laid it on top of her. He continued to watch over her well into the early hours of the morning.

-ooOoo-

_~Two Years Old~_

Steve Rogers had never been as happy as he was now. When he woke up nearly 70 years into the future he was scared and alone. Everything was so new and loud and it made him uncomfortable and on edge. Then he stumbled upon little Harley, and he didn't feel so alone anymore.

Nine months had passed since he found her. It was now her second birthday according to the note he found. She was walking and talking more than when he had first found her. She was making full sentences! They were short but, complete and he was just proud of her. When he first took her in she would say odd words. When she was wrapped in her blanket she'd sometimes point at the stag and say, "Pwongs". Once when he had taken her for a walk they passed a woman walking a large black dog and, Harley pointed excitedly and squealed with joy, "Pa'foo!" And at bedtime when he would sometimes read her "_Goodnight Moon_" she'd point to the full moon in the drawings and say, "That Moony!"

She was also a little bit of a trouble maker. He noticed odd things seemed to happen around her. Today was no stranger to that quirkiness. He handed her a cookie, and made the mistake of leaving the jar next to her. He turned around to do something and when he turned back he caught her trying to sneak another one. After a light, "No sweetheart, just one, remember?" he pulled the jar away from her and put it back on top of the fridge. He turned around to continue his task and when he looked back at Harley a few minutes later the jar was next to her, she was munching on another cookie, and he could've sworn she looked a little smug.

She stared at him, and he stared back completely duped. He felt his mouth open, then closed a few times. He looked back and forth between the spot on top of the fridge and his daughter. She started to giggle uncontrollably and he couldn't help but laugh with her. He didn't know what else to do.

"Just this once because it's your birthday," he said with an outward smile. On the inside he was completely baffled.

He had to find a new spot to hide the cookies after that.

-ooOoo-

_~Four And A Half Years Old~_

Steve Rogers was awoken at two in the morning by a tiny hand shaking his shoulder. He opened his sky blue eyes, turned his head to the left, and saw the tiny form of his daughter standing there. He sat up with a yawn, turned on his bedside lamp, and worry filled him when he saw her tear-stained cheeks. Sitting up, he patted the spot next to him and she climbed up and sat cross-legged across from her dad. He noticed she was clutching her stuffed Bambi to her chest like her life depended on it.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded shakily and he saw some more tears slide down her cheeks. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She nodded again and wiping some tears away she took a breath.

"It was scary." she whispered.

"Most bad dreams are kiddo."

She gave a watery laugh, then frowned again. "There was lots of green light. Then there was someone laughing. He sounded really scary. It was like a monster. It was echoing. Then my scar hurt when I woke up."

Steve frowned in concern. She had had this dream before along with other strange ones. She never mentioned the laugh before, or the odd lightning bolt scar hurting. This was the first he'd heard about either.

"Did you see who was laughing?" he asked her quietly. She sniffled before shaking her head no. "And the scar? Does it still hurt or did it come and go?"

"No it stopped a few seconds after I woke up." she whispered.

"Come here," he whispered, arms outstretched so he could embrace her. She crawled over and he felt tiny arms wrap around his torso. He rubbed small circles into her back to calm her down.

"You know I'll never let anything hurt you right? I'm always gonna be here for you. Okay?" Steve whispered to his daughter.

He felt her nod her head and he pulled back and smiled at his daughter as he wiped away her tears.

"Can I stay with you?" Harley whispered, looking at him with those big green eyes.

He gave her a small smile and whispered, "Of course. Come here." He lifted the blankets and patted the spot next to him. She crawled over and curled up beside him.

"I love you to the moon," she whispered tiredly.

He smiled down at her, "And I love you back." He said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

They fell asleep soon after.

-ooOoo-

_~Five Years Old~_

Steve Rogers thought that he had prepared himself for this day in advance. Now that he was standing in front of his daughter's new school he realized that he was horribly wrong. He really didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to.

Kneeling down in front of Harley so that he was eye-level with her he said, "Okay sweetheart, are you ready for your first day of school?"

Harley's big emerald eyes were wide with anticipation although there was a bit of nervousness in her demeanor. She nodded quietly, but her eyes were downcast. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Hey now, what's the matter?"

She looked around nervously before whispering, "What if I do the magic?"

He pulled her into a reassuring hug and when he pulled away, tucking loose strands of wavy black hair behind her ears, he said, "You haven't done it in awhile. All you have to do is take a few deep breaths if you get nervous. If something happens you tell me and I'll figure something out. Okay? You don't have to worry about it. You are going to be okay. Remember, it isn't a bad thing, you just have to be careful."

He gave her an encouraging smile that she returned. She took a deep breath and looked at the school, shoulders back and chin held high, she took her dad's large hand in her little one, and together they walked into the building. The hallways were colorful and had drawings from older students. _Maybe if I make something really nice, mine can go up there too, _Harley thought to herself, pushing her round gold-framed glasses up her nose in determination. They walked down the halls to a classroom where colorful letters on the door read Mrs. Green. Inside the room were other parents and their kids. A woman in her forties was walking around greeting everyone and with a smile, she made her way over to Steve and Harley.

"Hello! I'm Mrs. Green. Who do we have here?" she asked, looking at Harley.

With an encouraging nudge from her father, she stepped forward, stuck out the hand that wasn't holding her dad's and shook Mrs. Green's hand.

"Hi, I'm Harley Potter," Harley said, with a shy smile.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Harley. And you must be her father?" Mrs. Green asked, looking at Steve.

She looked a little doubtful. Steve wasn't offended though. He got that look a lot, after all, he and Harley didn't look alike. The most they shared in physical characteristics was skin tone and light-colored eyes. Where his eyes were a soft sky blue, hers were bright, emerald green. Where his hair was blonde and straight, hers was pitch black and fell in waves to the middle of her back.

"Yes, I'm Steve Rogers." Steve introduced himself. He noticed the flicker of recognition pass across her face before she hid it with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." She took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"So, Harley are you excited?" the teacher asked the little girl. Harley stayed quiet for a moment before answering with a smile, "Yes ma'am, I'm very excited."

With another smile, she excused herself to make a final round among the few latecomers and Steve kneeled down to be eye-level with his daughter once more. "Okay, I gotta go now sweetheart. I'll be back for you at three." She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I love you to the moon," said Harley.

"And I love you back."

_~Later That Day~_

"Okay kids, I want you to look at the people around your table and introduce yourselves to each other. I want you to remember their names and faces. These are gonna be your table neighbors for the rest of the year." Mrs. Green said happily.

Harley looked around her table nervously. There was one other girl and two boys. The girl was to her left and she had pretty light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and messy curls that framed her face. Her name was Michelle Jones but she preferred MJ. The boy across from her had shiny black hair that was like a bowl cut but longer all around, he had a friendly face and his name was Ned Leeds. Finally, was the boy to her right. He, like her, was quite shy. He had dark brown curls and soft brown eyes that were framed by square glasses. His name was Peter Parker.

Harley decided to be the brave one and went ahead and asked, "So, what do you guys like to do?"

Ned excitedly started to talk about his favorite science fiction story: Star Wars. Peter gladly joined in his conversation, and they quickly started to debate who was the best Jedi. MJ turned to Harley and quietly told her that she liked to read and draw. Harley happily told her that she liked to draw too. MJ liked drawing people but she wasn't very good yet, and Harley told her she liked to draw animals, both real and magical. She drew her dreams too because they were often strange.

"What's so strange about them?" MJ asked her interest peaked. Her voice had risen a bit by accident and Peter and Ned turned to look at Harley too. Their heads tilted in curiosity.

"What's strange?" Peter asked.

Harley looked around nervously and Peter, noticing her nervousness, said "Don't worry we won't tell anyone. We promise."

She smiled at him and then leaned in, the others leaned in too, eyes wide with interest. She told them in a whisper about how just a few days ago she had an odd dream of a huge, flying motorcycle.

"Woah. That is kinda weird. It's pretty cool though," Ned whispered. MJ and Peter nodded. Harley smiled, she liked her new friends.

-ooOoo-

_~Eight Years Old, July 31, 2008~_

"Peter! Ned! Come on!" yelled an excited Harley as she ran with MJ to the edge of the water at her favorite lake.

It was a beautiful summer day. The sky was periwinkle blue and dotted with fluffy white clouds. The air was warm and smelled like the woods and charcoal from grills. Best of all, it was Harley's eighth birthday, and she was going to celebrate it with her friends and dad! They were going to Harley's favorite place to swim, Lake Tiorati. It had gorgeous blue water, surrounded by thick, dark green trees and the edge of the water was met with soft, warm sand.

"Well don't run so fast Harley!" Peter yelled trying to run after her, Ned not too far behind him.

"Kids be careful!" yelled Peter's aunt, May Parker.

"It's alright May, let them have their fun." replied her husband Ben. She continued to watch them worriedly. Steve Rogers who was walking next to them chuckled.

"Don't worry they'll be okay. The worst that can happen is they all get sunburns." Steve said jokingly. May gave Steve a look, but he could see her lips twitching. They turned back to look at the kids and just in time too, the kids had just run into the water and were starting to play Marco Polo.

The three adults watched the four of them for the next few hours. Splashing and swimming about in the blue water. All laughing and screaming in joy. It was around three in the afternoon when something strange happened. The kids had come out of the water for a late lunch and decided that instead of sitting around for thirty minutes that they go for a walk through the woods. Steve took the kids so that Ben and May could have a few minutes alone together to relax and then off they went. Harley, Peter, MJ and Ned had engaged in a game of tag with Steve watching carefully from a few feet behind. All of a sudden Harley slipped on some uneven ground and fell… right next to a hidden snake. Harley barely contained her scream as she didn't want to provoke it and stayed absolutely still. Eyes wide with alarm, she heard footsteps hurrying over to her and her fear spiked. She didn't want her dad or friends to get hurt.

That's when she felt it. That slight tug in her heart that she couldn't explain. That odd feeling of just _knowing _what to do. She sometimes wondered if this was what the Jedi in Star Wars felt when they were connecting themselves to the force. She threw her arm out and with her palm facing her friends and dad she heard their footsteps falter and shouts of shock as they were all pushed back by an imaginary force. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the snake rear its head, ready to strike!

"_NO!_" she cried trying to scoot away from the snake. Of all the things she expected to happen, one of them was definitely _not _for the snake to actually listen to her. It looked much less angry now. It had uncoiled itself and if she could read a snake's facial expressions she would have said it looked curious.

"_You can understand me, little one?_" the snake asked. It had a smooth woman's voice. Through the words she could hear hissing. Harley was so shocked all she could do was nod yes.

"_I have heard of the ones they call Parseltongues but have never met any. They are quite rare. How exciting!_" The snake cheered.

Suddenly Harley was being lifted off the ground by her dad. The snake had slithered away, and it was all over. Harley felt herself being squeezed suddenly, "Oh thank god you're okay," said a relieved and scared sounding Steve.

"Dad… can't _breathe_." squeaked Harley.

She felt the arms loosen, but they didn't let her go. "What happened?" asked a shocked Ned. Harley looked nervously between her dad and her friends who were looking at her expectantly.

"Are you like a Jedi?" asked a completely serious Peter.

"Peter don't be ridiculous," deadpanned MJ.

"I'm not a Jedi," said Harley with a slight huff of annoyance. They turned to look at her again and she shrunk back a bit.

"How come you never said you could do… that?" said a bewildered Ned.

Harley looked at her dad and he bent down to her level, blue eyes meeting green, "Do you want to tell them?"

Harley looked unsure of herself but nodded. She knew she couldn't hide it from her friends this time. It was too obvious. Steeling herself, she looked around at each of her friends and in a rush of words said, "I think I have some kind of magic powers and I have no clue how to control them."

Silence. Harley's statement was met with absolute silence. She felt herself start to cringe, as her friends continued to gape at her. "I understand if you guys don't want to be friends anymore-"

She was cut off by Peter, "Are you crazy? Why _wouldn't _we want to be your friends? This just makes you extra cool!"

MJ and Ned were nodding in agreement to Peter's statement. Now Harley was the one gaping at her friends.

"I thought you guys wouldn't want to be my friends anymore. That you would think I was too… weird." She looked down at the ground a little ashamed at having even thought that. She felt her dad's hand on her shoulder and then she felt three pairs of arms wrapping around her. Ned, Peter, and MJ had wrapped her in a group hug and then Peter said, "That's not true. We like you because you're you."

Steve smiled at the scene before him and Harley didn't think she'd ever cried so hard in her life.

"Thank you." she whispered. This was the best birthday yet!

-ooOoo-

_~August 05, 2008 5:30 P.M.~_

"What can you do so far with your magic?" asked a curious MJ.

She was spending the week at Harley's apartment because her parents were going out of town to visit some friends. Peter and Ned were here today too, and they were going to have a movie night. The way they did their movie nights was by letting each member pick one movie. Their choices came with a twist though. Before choosing a movie, the kids had to pick a random letter from a hat and then choose a movie that started with the letter they picked. Today's choices were Jumanji, Madagascar, The Bridge To Terabithia, and The Sandlot.

Harley thought for a moment before saying, "Not a lot. Mostly random things. One time when dad took me to get a haircut for picture day, it came out _really_ bad, and the lady cut my bangs really short, except the spot where my scar is. Then when I woke up the next day it was back to normal. Dad says that when I was younger I would make things float, it still happens sometimes. Oh! When we were walking through the woods at the lake!"

"Yeah, but we were all there for that." said a confused Ned.

"You didn't see all of it though. You guys know how I pushed you away because of the snake I saw? Well, it was getting ready to bite me, but I yelled "NO!" and it stopped. Then it _talked _to me." she finished excitedly.

Her three friends were gaping at her.

"No way!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, way!" Harley cheered back. "I mean it scared the heck out of me but, I _swear_, it happened."

MJ asked, "What does a snake even talk about?"

Then Peter added to MJ's question, "Yeah, what did it say to you?"

"Well it asked if I could understand it. Also I think it was a lady snake. It had a woman's voice. Then she called me a _Parseltongue_, I think? She said that it's really rare and that she had never met any. She sounded _really _excited to have met me. It was pretty weird." Harley finished her story.

"Woah, that's awesome." breathed an awestruck Ned. Peter looked like he agreed, but MJ looked unsure. Harley noticed, and asked her friend what was on her mind. MJ hesitated before speaking, "I mean… it _sounds _cool and all, but it seems kind of sketchy too. Think about books and movies, snakes are usually the bad guys in them. I'm not saying _you_ are, but I think you shouldn't talk to snakes a lot. It gives me a bad feeling." Harley could see her friend's point and nodded along with her.

"You're probably right." Harley said.

At that moment there was a light yipping noise. Harley turned and smiled at her new dog. She was a slightly late birthday present from her dad. She decided to call her Frida, after the painter. Right now Frida was a three month old Xolo dog. Harley bent down to pick her up, she was just the sweetest little dog and so far she was always happy. "You guys wanna start the movies?" Harley asked. There were nods of agreement and the night officially began.

-ooOoo-

_~August 06, 2008 2:30ish A.M.~_

The wind woke everyone up. It was roaring and howling to be let in. The rain was bashing against the windows like bullets. Harley and MJ came out of Harley's room and met Peter and Ned in the living room. Harley's dad came out to the living room soon after. Steve was met with four very scared looking faces as well as the shaking puppy in Harley's arms. He didn't know what to do… yet. Walking over to the light switch he flicked it on but there was no light.

"We already tried that dad." Harley whispered. A loud bang made the kids jump, if possible closer to one another.

"Okay, kids let's get away from the windows and-"

_CRASH!_

Like with the snake at Lake Tiorati, it all happened very quickly. There was a tree just outside the living room window that Harley liked. It had bright green leaves in the spring and summer. In the fall when the leaves were red, orange, and yellow, and the morning and evening light shone through the branches, it looked like it was on fire. Now with the raging storm outside its viciously swinging branches had shattered the window Glass sprayed the living room, and Steve moved himself in a flash, The serum had its perks. He managed to grab all four kids and carry them into the kitchen. They took cover behind the kitchen island and Steve made sure the kids kept their heads down as he shielded them with his body.

Steve didn't know how long it took for him to realize that he couldn't hear the wind anymore. When he finally looked up there was a golden light surrounding the small group. He looked up more to the ceiling and saw more golden light, it was in the shape of a dome he were being shielded by some kind of... _magic _and then his eyes flickered down to his daughter, where she was squished between him and Peter, and she was clutching Frida to her chest. The kids noticed too, ironically it was Harley who noticed last.

She looked up finally, green eyes wide.

"Harley?" her dad asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is this you?" Peter asked this time.

She just nodded.

"You think you can fix the window too?" said her dad lightly.

The kids couldn't help it, they all laughed.

-ooOoo-

_~August 03, 2011~_

Harley and her dad were having a really nice day. They went for a run together and took Frida with them and took a break at the local dog park, where Frida had the time of her life. After their run, they stopped at Harley's favorite breakfast place, where they sold breakfast tacos with homemade salsa. She liked the green and her dad preferred the red. She was eleven now, and would be starting the sixth grade later this month with her best friends Peter, Ned, and MJ.

They were almost home when they noticed something odd. There were two strangers waiting outside the door to their apartment. Harley had never seen such odd looking strangers before. They were a man and a woman. The woman looked to be around her mid-sixties. Her black hair was tied back into a severe knot at the back of her head. She had a very stern face, and sharp blue eyes that looked like they could spot trouble instantly. She wore rectangular glasses, and was wearing what could only be described as robes that were emerald green. _'Although, _Harley thought, _'it could pass for a _ really _old-fashioned dress.' _

However, the man was _definitely _on the stranger side of things. He looked a little too old to possibly be walking around without a cane, or in a wheelchair, or without an oxygen tank. If he was trying to be subtle he wasn't very good at it. He too was wearing robes, but they were _way _flashier, a deep purple, with gold stars. He had long, silver hair and an equally long silver beard that he could tuck into his belt. He wore glasses too, except these were in the shape of half moons, and behind them were twinkling blue eyes. They rested on a long crooked nose that looked like it'd been broken at least twice. Harley didn't know why but, she had a strange feeling about him. Like he knew more than he let on, or that he liked to keep secrets. He also exuded power in the way he carried himself. It was a quiet power but power nonetheless. She still didn't like it though, but decided to hold off on her judgement.

Her dad stopped them short of a few feet from the strangers and stepped in front of Harley. Harley held onto Frida's leash who went uncharacteristically quiet. Even she stood just a little closer to Harley.

"Hello there, who are you?" her dad said politely, but she could hear the slight wariness in his voice.

The woman stepped forward, her hand outstretched, her dad took it. "Good morning, I am Minerva McGonagall." She had an accent, it was a little thick. Scottish maybe? "This is my colleague, Albus Dumbledore." she gestured to the man next to her. "We have something for you, Miss Potter." said Dumbledore (his accent was British, Harley noted).

It was then he reached into his robes and pulled out what looked like a letter. Her dad took it from him and examined it closely. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he stepped a little closer to the pair.

There was a steely edge to his voice when he spoke, "What the _hell _is this? Is this some kind of twisted joke, because I don't find it funny. _Especially _when it looks like a pair of random strangers are _stalking my_ _daughter_."

The strangers though much older didn't look afraid of her dad. In fact, they seemed ready for this type of reaction like they got it often.

"Please, if we may explain. Has Harley ever showcased interesting abilities? Things that seem like magic?" asked Dumbledore quickly.

It was here that her dad stopped short. Harley felt her eyes widen and she looked at her dad, who looked at her, blues eyes also wide.

"What do you know?" her dad asked suspiciously, still guarding Harley.

"Harley, like her birth parents, has magic. She is what's known as a witch."


	3. Chapter Two: Revelations

Disclaimer! I hereby swear upon my magic and my life, that I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Marvel. They are owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Stan Lee, and Disney respectively. So have I sworn so mote it be. Now onto the story!

AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED!

-ooOoo-

Chapter Two: Revelations

_~August 03, 2011, cont.~_

The tension in the hallway was so thick that Harley was pretty sure her dad's shield could break it in half.

"A witch? That's a bit harsh isn't it?' Harley asked, slightly indignant.

"Miss Potter, I assure you being called a witch is not meant as an insult," said McGonagall.

"Please, may we have this conversation in a more private setting?" asked Dumbledore.

Harley's dad looked between the two individuals, gauging them. He could tell they didn't seem to be much of a threat, but he learned long ago that looks were deceiving. He stayed quiet for a minute.

Then he replied, "Before I decide to let two strangers into my home, why should I trust you, or anything you say?"

McGonagall reached inside of her robes this time and pulled out what looked like a photograph. She passed it over to Harley's dad and he took it from her. His face contorted in confusion.

"Where did you get this?" he whispered

"Her birth parents sent it to me a month before they were killed, that's them in the picture," McGonagall said, sorrow coloring her voice. Steve couldn't deny the similarities. He processed the woman's words in his head. _She said killed, that implies she knows that Harley's parents were murdered, just like whoever wrote that note when I found her. _He stared at the woman suspiciously for a moment, but the look on her face had him second-guessing his thoughts.

The baby in this picture was definitelyhis daughter. She looked exactly the same as she did when he found her almost ten years ago. The only difference seemed to be that she didn't have the scar. Harley's sharp intake of breath snapped him out of his musings, and he turned to look at his daughter. Her green eyes wide behind her glasses. Her eyes flickered to the photo in his hands and then back to his face.

"Do you want to take a look?" he asked her. He knew his daughter loved him, but he also knew that she had always wanted to know where she came from. She looked relieved at not having to be forced to ask aloud and nodded her head. He handed the photo to her and she took it from him delicately.

-ooOoo-

_~Flashback: Five Years Old~_

"_Harley, I need to talk with you about something important," Steve Rogers told his daughter. _

_He had been planning this for a while now and he wanted to tell her before he sent her off to school. He could only imagine what a mess that could be. Thus, why he planned out this day. He decided to take her to Coney Island. She was waiting for the day she could ride one of the insane roller coasters, so she settled for the next best thing: the trapeze swings. She said that it was because it was the closest she could get to feel like flying. Steve was pretty sure she just liked to laugh at his uncomfortable faces during the ride. They were now sitting on the beach, watching the waves roll against the sand. The sun was setting behind the horizon and painted the sky with heavenly colors of fiery orange. soft lilac and cool cerulean. _

_Pulling her gaze away from the enchanting sky, she turned to her dad._

"_What's important dad?"_

"_You know that I love you right? And that I always will, no matter what?" Here he took his daughter's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

"_Of course I know, silly," she said, with a smile._

"_Good because I have something to tell you…" He took a deep breath before continuing._

"_Harley, you are adopted."_

_She stayed quiet for what felt like forever before finally asking in a confused tone, "What does that mean?" _

"_The first thing I want you to know is that it's a good thing okay? It means that technically I'm not your real dad. You used to have different parents before I became your dad, but, that doesn't mean I love you any less," he watched her with bated breath, waiting for some kind of reaction from her._

_Her face contorted in confusion before she asked, "But if you aren't my real dad… then, what happened to my real parents? Didn't they want me?" _

_Steve heard the waver in her voice and he saw her eyes were shining with tears so he pulled her into a hug, "Oh, sweetheart, _of course_, they wanted you. In fact, they loved you very much. See, when I found you, there was a note with you. It said that your parents loved you so much. They couldn't take care of you anymore because a very bad person hurt them, and now your parents are in Heaven."_

_Harley let out a small sniffle and she burrowed closer to Steve. He could feel her tears soaking the side of his shirt but that was okay. He pulled her onto his lap and started to rock her while rubbing soothing circles into her back and let her cry her heart out. When she had calmed down enough he pulled back to look at her. He waited for her to say something, anything._

"_Do you know where they might be?" she whispered finally. _

"_I'm sorry Harley, I don't know," he said regretfully._

_She was quiet again before asking, "Do you think I can find them one day?"_

"_Yeah. You can find them one day when you're a little older, and I'll help you."_

"_Pinky promise?"_

"_Pinky promise."_

-ooOoo-

_~Present Day~_

Harley took the photo from her dad with shaking hands and stared at the three smiling faces. One of them she recognized as her own. Her dad had similar photos of the two of them from when she was that age.

The man had a goofy smile. He may have been very young in this photo but, she could see the tiny crinkles by his eyes that clearly showed smiling was most likely his default expression. His hair was pitch black and stuck up at all angles (like hers did in the morning). He even wore glasses though they were rectangular, not round. The eyes behind them were hazel. His face was thin and from what she could tell so was the rest of him, and even though he was sitting she got the impression he was on the tall side.

She finally turned her attention to the woman. She was beautiful. She had vibrant, cherry red hair that fell past her shoulders, and a dazzling smile to match. Harley almost gasped aloud, she knew those eyes: after all they were hers. She saw them every time she looked in the mirror. They were shaped like almonds and the same shade of emerald green. In this picture, they were filled with life and pure joy. She had an air about her, that just made you like her. She seemed to radiate a sort of uncommon kindness.

"What were their names?" Harley finally breathed out, a finger gently tracing over their faces.

McGonagall answered, "Your mother's name was Lily and before she married your father her last name was Evans. Your father's name was James."

She felt her dad tense slightly at the name. He had told her stories about his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, most often referred to as Bucky. How if things had gone a lot differently he would've been Uncle Bucky to her.

"I apologize for interrupting this delicate moment but, I must reiterate that there is subject matter that should not be divulged in the middle of a hallway." Dumbledore pressed on.

Steve looked between the two and with a tight nod, he pushed past them to unlock the door to the apartment and allowed them entry. Harley was the last one in the apartment and gently tugged Frida along with her, who was still uncharacteristically quiet. Harley took her off her leash and Frida followed the strangers into the small dining room and settled herself at an angle where she could watch them closely.

"Can I get either of you something to drink?" Steve asked politely. There was still tension, but it seemed to have settled to a more awkward silence.

"If you would be so kind." replied, Dumbledore with a polite nod

"Harley, can you grab some cokes?"

She nodded and came back a minute later with four glass bottles of Coke and the bottle opener. She settled herself next to her dad at the kitchen table, while the strangers sat across from them. They waited quietly while Harley popped the caps off the bottles, and slid them over to each person. Everyone took a few quiet sips, sending careful glanes to one another. Finally, it was Harley's dad who broke the silence.

"So… _magic?_" he asked, with a raised brow.

Dumbledore sighed quietly, "I apologize for the way that came out earlier but, yes magic is indeed very real. Harley's birth parents were, in fact, a witch and wizard themselves respectively."

Steve took another swig of his soda wishing it was something stronger (not that it would have mattered) and said, "No offense but, why are you here all of a sudden after almost ten years? Why not try and explain this whole 'magic' thing earlier?"

McGonagall spoke this time, "We have a system in place for these kinds of situations Mr... ?"

"Steve Rogers ma'am."

Harley noticed Dumbledore's eyes widen slightly and he seemed to observe her dad more closely. Before she could comment though, McGonagall had continued.

" , in our society we have certain measures in place to work with people such as yourself. You are what we would call a muggle, someone who does not possess magic. I am a professor and the deputy headmistress of a school that educates children in the ways of magic. Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster of the school. Ever since Miss Potter was born her name has been down to attend this school, as were her parents' names. We have come here today to deliver her acceptance letter, as well as give some long-overdue explanations." Here she looked between Steve and Harley.

Harley was listening but she was also still holding onto the photo that McGonagall had given. Steve had forgotten he was still holding the letter that Dumbledore handed over. He looked at it again and then passed it to his daughter. She took it gingerly and examined it closely. It was a thick yellowish parchment and was rough against her hands. She could see now why her dad became so angry so quickly. On the front in green ink, it read,

_Miss H. Potter_

_The Second Bedroom_

_Long Island City, New York_

_4-75 48th Avenue_

_New Ivy, Apartment 15B_

She turned it over and on the back was a purple wax seal designed as a coat of arms. On it were four animals, a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle. Gently peeling the was seal off, Harley opened the letter and read aloud to all those present,

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards )_

_Dear Miss Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Questions were exploding inside of Harley's head, it was the same for Steve. They looked at each other and back to the letter she was holding.

"What does it mean, that you await my owl? Are they like carrier pigeons?" Harley asked, finally.

"In a way, yes. In the Wizarding World Miss Potter, owls are our way of communing with one another." Dumbledore replied, his silver mustache twitching.

"So. let me get this straight, magic is real you run a school for it, you teach there, and Harley's birth parents went there?" Steve simplified. There were nods from both professors.

"I assume you can prove that magic exists?" Steve asked finally

"Of course we can Mr. Rogers, if we may be allowed to that is?" McGonagall stated, promptly.

"By all means."

McGonagall stood from her chair and with a small pop, the professor was gone. Suddenly, a cat leaped onto the table. It was a grey tabby cat and around its eyes were square markings. '_Like the glasses, she was wearing.' _Harley thought as she stared wide-eyed at the now feline professor.

"_Woah,_" Harley breathed, "Can we all do that, or is that something else entirely? What else can you do?"

McGonagall had taken her seat again and was looking quite proud of herself.

"It is something else entirely. There are very few witches and wizards who can achieve what I just did. Those that can are called Animagi. It takes years of study and hard work to accomplish. If you so choose to become a student, then when you graduate I would be highly honored to teach you the process." McGonagall said, kindly.

Dumbledore continued, "There are many practical applications of magic. The one Professor McGonagall just displayed is a part of the branch of magic she teaches at Hogwarts known as Transfiguration. The subject of turning one object into another."

He proceeded to pull out a long, wooden stick, that Harley could only assume was a magic wand. He pointed it at his now empty Coke bottle, and waved it in a complex pattern as he muttered to himself in a language she didn't understand. Slowly the bottle morphed into something else. It shrank down and grew two large hind legs and a long spiked tail. The clear glass was replaced with black scales, and it lengthened to a lizard-like body, two smaller legs with clawed feet grew in the front with wings attached to them. Dangerous-looking bronze spikes grew all along its body and finally, the head appeared. It was vicious-looking, with lethal, yellow eyes and vertical pupils. It let out a quiet roar and she saw tiny rows of teeth. Harley couldn't help but think it looked beautiful in a hazardous sort of way. It walked around the table and towards Harley. As slowly and gently as possible she held out her hand and it rumbled over. When it reached her hand it took a sniff, and then climbed into her palm.

"Is that… a dragon?" Steve asked, hoarsely.

"Yes, it is. One of many actually. The species Harley has in her hand is known as a Hungarian Horntail. The most deadly species we know of to this day." Dumbledore stated.

"It's kind of pretty," Harley whispered in awe.

Steve looked at his daughter in slight concern, but he couldn't help but see what she meant. The black scales were smooth and almost glossy. Its bronze spikes glittered in the light of the room. Harley took his hand and turned it so his palm was face up. Gently she let the miniature dragon walk onto his palm, and Steve examined it carefully. He could feel its tiny claws poking the skin of his palm as it clumped around. He placed it back on the table and it made its way back to Dumbledore, who tapped it with his wand again and it turned back into the bottle it was earlier.

"Alright. You have my attention, but you also said you had explanations plural? I'm going to assume that you know what happened to Harley's parents?" Steve stated, getting straight to the point. He felt like they were trying to avoid the subject or at least trying to figure out a more subtle way of bringing up the delicate matter.

Both professors looked solemn at the thought. _'They must have been closer than I thought.' _Steve thought to himself. It was then Dumbledore began an interesting story.

"Yes, we do. I suppose it all started about twenty years ago. A very dark wizard who went by the name of Lord Voldemort was starting to come to power. He was of the belief that the only ones worthy of practicing magic were those who are known as purebloods.

"A pureblood is a witch or wizard who comes from a family that can trace their lineage back through generations of wizards and witches. However, this is technically impossible as every family has had a handful of non-magical relatives."

"Sounds like something that was conveniently ignored if you ask me, or covered up somehow," Steve said, immediately not liking where things were going. It was hitting very close to home for him.

Dumbledore nodded before continuing, "Indeed it was. Voldemort had been traveling the world immersing himself in the darkest of magic he could, gathering large numbers of followers and then he made his way back to Britain. For ten years we were at war with him. Harley's parents were two of our best fighters. They were on the frontlines as often as possible. Until of course Lily became pregnant. She still did what she could though, as did James.

He sighed deeply before continuing, "About a year after you were born we received intelligence that your family was being targeted specifically by Voldemort."

"Why? What was so special about my family that a Dark Lord felt the need to target us?" Harley found herself speaking for the first time in awhile. Her voice was barely a whisper, as her dad put an arm around her shoulders as a sign of comfort.

"I believe it was most likely an act of retaliation. Voldemort did attempt to recruit your parents on several occasions, but was rejected every time. Your family was not the only one who rejected him and his ideals openly. Before he attacked your family he had already terminated whole other families: the Prewetts, the McKinnons, The Bones. I believe the last rejection was the tipping point so to speak. So, on Halloween of 2001, he appeared in the village your family was hiding in and killed your parents," Dumbledore finished, quietly.

There was silence in the room, and more questions were flitting around Harley's head. Her dad seemed to have some similar ones too because he asked,

"If this Voldemort guy was there to kill all three of them, then how was it that Harley made it out alive? Were they planning to move that night in shifts or something and got Harley out first but didn't make it themselves?" Steve asked, confused at the logic of how his daughter had somehow made it out. Not that he wasn't grateful Harley made it out, but, it just wasn't adding up in his mind.

Once again it was Dumbledore who spoke. His answer wasn't exactly something you'd expect.

"Actually, this leads me to my next point, and it is going to come as an additional shock. Harley was the only survivor that night. Now, let me be quite frank, when Voldemort decided to target anybody, those people very often did not survive. There are hundreds of deadly spells in our world, three of which we call The Unforgivable Curses. One of these spells guarantees death and is known as The Killing Curse. It is what killed your parents but something very strange happened. When Voldemort turned his wand on you, and used that very spell it _rebounded_. Voldemort's curse ricocheted right back to him, destroying his body and allowing you to survive. Miss Potter? Have you ever wondered where that scar on your forehead came from?"

Instantly Harley's hand went to her forehead, a finger tracing over the thin, lightning-shaped scar that was there. For years it mystified her and her dad. Sometimes they made jokes about it. Harley knew that her dad didn't know where it came from but she enjoyed the stories he made up every time she asked about it. It was something she continued with Peter, Ned, and MJ. It all seemed so ridiculous now,

" , this makes Harley the first and onlysurvivor of the killing curse. For the past ten years, your daughter has been hailed as the savior of the Wizarding World. She is quite famous because of it," Dumbledore stated finally.

"Tell me, _sir_, is it customary to leave your _'saviors' _abandoned in alleyways of the most dangerous parts of the city?" Steve asked the aged headmaster cooly. HIs normally friendly face turned stoic, eyes hard, and fists clenched. He felt Harley's hand on his and he relaxed… barely.

Dumbledore sighed, and suddenly he looked much older. His face was weary and his shoulders sagged. He wiped a hand down his face and when he finally spoke he sounded tired.

"No, it is not Mr. Rogers. However, I believe I can explain how you may have found Harley. On the night of her parent's deaths, I had a trusted friend of mine retrieve her from the ruins of her family's house. I had him bring her to the school to have her checked over by our nurse. When she was found to be alright, I decided that the best course of action was to bring her to her only living family. That would be your mother's sister Petunia, and her husband and son. I realize now that was indeed a grave mistake of mine."

"_That _is obvious," Steve said harshly, "I assume the authorities were notified? Or did you neglect to do that, the way you _neglected _to do a simple background check on Harley's supposed family?"

"Actually, I did inform the proper authorities. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done. The Dursleys were careful in their maneuvers, and since they are muggles we cannot interfere directly. The little evidence we did have was circumstantial at best. It is imperative that the Wizarding World remains a secret," Dumbledore said, sadly.

No one said anything for a while, That same tension from the hallway had returned full force. It was almost suffocating. Steve was openly glaring at the old man now, and he noticed that McGonagall was doing the same. The sight made Steve wonder to himself, if maybe she tried to convince Dumbledore to reconsider the living situation.

"Why did you decide to place her with her aunt? Were there no godparents available? I feel like her aunt was a last resort," Steve asked finally.

"As I said before, we were at war. The entire wizarding world was in a very fragile state especially after that Halloween night. We were all working tirelessly to round up the remaining Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers. I knew that there were going to be attempts on Harley's life, after all, she was the only survivor after an attack from the most powerful dark lord to date. I believe that she survived that night because of her mother," Dumbledore took a breath before continuing.

"There are many branches of magic, some that are more obscure than others. On that night, I believe Harley's father was killed first, then Voldemort moved on to your mother. She sacrificed herself in order to protect Harley. I believe when Voldemort turned his wand on Harley, the love of her mother shielded Harley, and thus rebounded against Voldemort and destroyed his body. That kind of pure magic leaves a mark. It is not visible but ingrained into your very bones. This sort of magic is a very rare sort of blood magic. Harley has her mother's blood in her and since your mother and aunt were sisters the magic created blood wards around your aunt's house. These wards would have been the ultimate protection for Harley. If anyone intending to harm Harley had attempted to do so while she was at that house," Dumbledore finished finally.

This information left Harley and Steve speechless. What was there to say? Oh cool, thanks for letting me know that tidbit? The silence was intense and it felt like it was weighing itself down on them. Harley felt tears well up in her eyes and she brushed them away. She felt her dad wrap an arm around her shoulder and she appreciated the gesture.

"And her godparents? What about them?" Steve asked quietly.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other hesitantly, as though they were trying to talk without talking. Finally, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harley does have godparents, however they are both incapacitated," Dumbledore said hesitantly.

"Incapacitated? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Steve grilled the old man. McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other hesitantly and Dumbledore cleared his throat uncomfortably before speaking again.

"Harley does in fact have both a godmother and a godfather, however her godmother, Alice Longbottom, was unable to take care of Harley because a week after the attack on Harley's family, she and her husband were also attacked. A group of Death Eaters used one of the other Unforgivable Curses, known as the Cruciatus Curse. It causes unspeakable pain, and while Alice may still be alive, she is in the permanent care ward of our hospital St. Mungo's due to the extensive brain damage that occured," Dumbledore paused. He seemed to be collecting himself for a grand reveal.

"Her godfather, Sirius Black, is currently serving a life sentence in our prison, Azkaban."

The shock of the reveal felt like another hit to the gut. It was just one tragedy after another.

"Why?" Harley spoke for the first time in awhile. Her voice was soft and she wasn't looking at anybody. Her gaze was settled on the table, and she didn't even notice that her dad had taken her hand in his. Frida, feeling the distress of her owner walked over, and settled her head on Harley's knee.

"He murdered thirteen people. Twelve muggles and one wizard. In addition to his crimes are treason. He is the one who betrayed the location of your parents to Voldemort. I'm so sorry," said Dumbledore, solemnly.

Harley didn't stop the tears from falling this time. She buried her face in her dad's chest as these revelations sunk in. Steve held her close and one of the professors conjured a hanky and passed it over. Steve gave them a grateful look, and passed the hanky to Harley, forgetting to marvel at the fact that it was conjured out of thin air. They sat there and let the information swirl around their heads. It was like the more and more they delved into Harley's past the darker and darker it got. Steve was in disbelief of how much his daughter had to go through within the first year and a half of her life. It was a long time before Harley had calmed down enough for Dumbledore to speak again.

"Mr. Rogers, I understand that this is a lot of information to take in, but I must impress upon you the importance of Harley attending Hogwarts, to get the training she needs to control her magic."

Steve stared at the old man, "Why should I send Harley halfway across the world? Aren't there schools here in America for her to attend?" Steve asked, not liking the idea of just shipping his daughter off to God knows where.

"Yes, there are schools here in the States that Harley can attend, however, no school has quite the same prestige as Hogwarts does. If you decide to allow Harley to attend and graduate from Hogwarts, she would be able to get a job anywhere in the Wizarding World. Including, here in America," McGonagall told him kindly.

"I noticed your letter says to let you know our decision by July thirty-first," Steve said, pointedly with a raised eyebrow.

"When we finally figured out where Harley was located it came as a shock that she was no longer even in the country. By the time we were able to make the proper arrangements the deadline had passed. We want to extend the deadline to August fifteenth, if that's acceptable?" Dumbledore asked.

Steve looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "It is. So, tell me, what subjects does Hogwarts teach exactly?"

-ooOoo-

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

First of all, thank you all for the love you have shown this story even though it is in the very early stages, I appreciate it so much! Also, thank you to the people who pointed out that Parseltongue is the name of the language not the name of the person who can speak it. I'll be sure to be careful with that later on.

Second: I apologize for this late update. I got hit with a little writer's block and this chapter came out way later than I wanted it too. I also had to very suddenly pack up my whole apartment to get out of a growing hotzone for coronavirus. I am okay and in a safer area.

Third: I got some very interesting and valid questions in my reviews and wanted to answer them here at the end rather than the beginning of the chapter, so here we go:

_Will she be with Loki? From Guest Reader: _sam

Possibly, I haven't really decided where I want to go with Loki yet. This story is still in the beginning stages right now. The concept of Harley meeting Loki isn't one I've thrown completely out of the window, but I haven't come up with a reason/s for there to be any extended interaction or relationship between the two of them.

_What about Steve's life with SHIELD?/ Airport Logic/ Legal Stuff From: _XxRavenclawxX

Obviously, Steve does need a job, but since he is now caring/providing for a child and doesn't have anyone to watch her 24/7 and since SHIELD would want to keep an eye on him, I believe that Steve would still work with them as a trainer/consultant for the new agents. A little like Tony at the end of Iron Man 2 in a sense. Next, I know that the airport isn't the best plan, but that was my point. I knew that the airport plan was dodgy, and I was okay with that because we all know that the Dursley's aren't masterminds. They wouldn't do something outlandishly illegal but something that would seem justifiable to them. I thought it was more accurate character wise for both of them. Technically the only muggles who know that Harley exist are Vernon and Petunia. While the whole Wizarding World may know of Harley's existence, how many of them are aware of what she looks like and why would anyone from the American side care about her? They weren't the ones being attacked by a Dark Lord. One of the best things that's set up about wizards, especially British ones, is how narrow-minded they are (I am going to 100% use this fact to my advantage). How many of them would stop and think. 'Hey, maybe she's chilling out in a muggle neighborhood?' when these are the same people who thought she was off doing these insane adventures between ages 2 and 10.5. Finally, I know that Steve would have to officially/legally adopt Harley and he does but, I didn't include that in the previous chapter because it didn't really go with the flow of it, and I just really wanted to introduce the Wizarding World as quickly as possible. I wasn't really focused on the legality of things.

_Where moviewise is Steve? From: _PrincessMagic

I would say that Steve is in his Winter Soldier mentality. He's trying to figure out what his place is, in the modern world. He'll also be in the Civil War mindset, in the sense that he's just trying to do what is morally right.

_Where is MACUSA? From: _Lyridium

You brought up an interesting point. We all know that in canon HP takes place in the nineties. I have bumped my story up a decade to the 2000's and in that time there was a lot of change technology wise. We know that electricity and magic don't work well together, so my headcanon is that wizards take a really long time to adapt to this change, and the sudden growth of technology will definitely interfere with magic and vice-versa. I think the magic would be affected more because muggles outnumber wizards greatly, and as a result of that the magic won't be as accurate. Therefore, when it comes to keeping track of witches and wizards Harley would slip through the cracks for multiple wasn't born in America, and assuming that Ilvermorny tracks their students the way Hogwarts does (their names appearing in a book on their birth) she slips through. I haven't written this out yet, but Steve would try to find out where Harley came from. Even though he would be using the muggle way he found her in NY, why would he bother to think she came from anywhere other than the city? Potter is also a pretty common last name muggle wise so, if they ran her name through the system they wouldn't get much to go on.

_4.) Will the other Avengers and Bucky be in this story? From: _Many of you

The one you have all been waiting for… you'll just have to read to find out. ;)


End file.
